The New GirlProblem
by TheManyNamedMenace
Summary: First, I'm hit by a car. Second, I'm in the hospital! Now, I'm living with my idols?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers, as you know ( if you know me ), this is my second Gorillaz story, and it is set in phase 2. It is also my first one with chapters! Also, HAPPEH NATIONAL HOTDOG DAY EVERYBODY :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gorillaz, I'd be rich, 2D and Noodle would have been married, and Damon, Jamie and I would be friends. I DUN OWN NUTHIN.**

? POV:

I walked through the streets of England, hugging myself to keep as warm as possible. My reddish brown hair was soaked along with my clothes. I kept on walking, even though I could have gone home. Where it was warm, where I could eat, where I had a bed, and where I could take a shower. But it wasn't worth it. I crossed the street, watching for cars. But when I was almost to the other side, a car came toward me. I tried to run away, to go back, but the car seemed to follow me. As it collided with my frail body, I felt an immense pain that I only felt when being whipped, but ten times worse. I was sent tumbling down the street. I finally stopped, and felt my body crash into something. A door.

I kept my eyes open, but my vision was blurry. I felt my body fall to the ground as the door was opened.

It was a girl, who looked to be eleven or twelve, maybe even thirteen. "Russel, 2D, come quick!"

She sounded Japanese, based on the accent she had. Two more figures appeared in front of me, but they looked to be full grown men.

"Please... Help me..." I muttered, hopefully loud enough for them to hear.

Then everything went black.

**Sooooo, sorry it is so short! It is ONLY in introduction, after all. I will update ASAP, but until then...**

**BAI-BAI! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY MY OC**

_Beep, beep, beep..._

"Ugh..."

_Beep, beep, beep..._

I groaned. What was that annoying beeping!? I squinted through my reddish-brown bangs, only to see a blinding white room. I looked to my side.

A heart monitor sat beside me. So that's where that beeping was from. I looked at my pale hands, only to see an IV in one. "Ugh... I hate the ER..."

I heard the door open. I quickly pretended to be asleep, so if it was my parents, they wouldn't scold me. "She ok?" There was that voice. The same voice that I heard before I blacked out.

"She was hit by a car. She has several broken bones, but they aren't very bad. Only one rib, an ankle, a pinky finger, and a big toe. Several teeth were knocked out, and even more were chipped." I heard the doctor say.

"Is she gonna die?!" A cockney accent, a high one that cracked every now and then.

"No, but she will not be here the rest of the day."

"What do ya mean by that?" There was another voice, but American. Just like me. I felt the doctor's glove touch my head, as he softly started to pet me.

"Obviously, since you found her, and registered her under your last name, she is related to you. So, now, she's your problem."

I slowly opened my eyes and fake yawned, acting like I had just woke up.

There stood four people: a lanky man with blue hair and... Black eyes? Next, a girl with purple hair and bangs that hung over her eyes. The last person was a bald man with dark skin and milky white eyes. He wasn't that tall, but he was bulky.

"Uh... Hi?" I said, waving weakly to them. "Are these your family members," asked the doctor. I looked around making sure my parents weren't around. "Uh... Yes. These are my family."

I got up, and hugged them all, as a new figure entered the room. His skin was a pale green, and he had mismatched eyes. I suspected him to be one of the three I had seen, so I ran up to him and hugged him. "Uncle!" I said, as I hugged the man. I instantly pulled away. He smelled like alcohol... The other reason was because of his words...

"Get off o' me or I'll put ye right back in tha' hospital bed!"

The doctor had left, so we went on and left. By now, I had nicknames for everyone. The green man was "uncle," the girl was "sister," the blue haired man was "brother," and the dark skinned man was "daddy."

Daddy payed the hospital bill, and we piled into a jeep.

"Uh... So..." I looked at Uncle, who ignored me. "Sorry, 'bout the whole calling you my uncle and hugging you thing... I just didn't wanna go back home..."

Before I knew it, we were at my new home, hopefully. We walked inside, and it wasn't the nicest place in the world...

"So... Who are you?" Asked the American man, who I called my father.

"My name is Troy. Troy Lasingta Taylor. I am truly sorry for calling you all my family, you must think I'm some crazy stalker or somethin'," I said, rubbing a bruised arm in embarrassment.

"I'm 2D!" I cocked my head to the side. His name was 2D? What kinda name was 2D!? I thought about hi name, and remembered the other weird names I had heard. I actually liked his funny name.

"Noodle." Another weird name. Noodle? That's another name to add to the awesome list of awesomely funny names.

"I'm Russel Hobbs," said newly known Russel. "And that's Murdoc," he said, pointing to the green skinned man who was lounging on the couch.

"You can't stay with us," Murdoc said. I flinched. Did these people know my parents? Would they take me home?

"W-what? Whaddya mean? Please, let me stay, I have nowhere to go!" He turned to me. Suddenly, something flashed in my mind. He looked somewhat familiar... Did I know him? Had I seen him somewhere? "Go to your parents... They might... Miss you..." He said, a somewhat sorrowful but mean look in his mismatched eyes.

"They won't miss me! They hate me! Do you even know my family!?" I covered my mouth. Had I said too much?

**Oooooooh, DID she say too much? Why does Muds want Troy to leave!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! But until then,**

**Bai-bai ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-**

**Random person: SHUT UP!**

**Me: *Frowns* I don't own Gorillaz, just Troy...**

"Wait... You have _parents_?" Asked Russel. I shamefully nodded. "If you had parents, why didn't you tell the doctor so you could go home?"

Hearing what Russel said made my eyes well up with tears. I looked down at the floor, as a few silent tears trickled down my pale face.

"You don't understand... I hate my parents..." I started to sob, but continued on. I knew if I didn't, they'd pester me about it until I fessed up. "I ran away from them! I ran away from my home! How would any of you understand the pain I feel!?"

Everyone looked at me, with a shocked look. "Here, I'll show you." I said through gritted teeth. I turned around, and lifted my worn shirt.

Bruises and whip marks covered my back, there was barley any skin that wasn't bruised or marked. "Wot 'appened to your back!?" Shouted 2D. They shouldn't know what they were...

"Uh, jellyfish stings!" Russel and Murdoc looked at me suspiciously. "Jellyfish stings...?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah! Mama and Dad would take me to the beach when we lived in California, and I'd always get stung by a jelly." Everyone eyed me suspiciously now.

"Well, ok." Said Russel, as everyone else nodded.

Murdoc frowned. "What about the bruises... Jellies can't cause bruises..." Oh no. What if he knew? I quickly thought up a weak, but hopefully believable lie. "Simple! We'd also go roller skating, and I fell on my back a bunch. I have also kicked myself while falling in the back!"

Murdoc still didn't look convinced, but kept quiet anyway. I noticed that Noodle had left to who knows where, so I decided to find her as an excuse to leave. "Uh, gotta go... Find Noodle! Yeah! Gotta go find Noodle!"

I darted off, the men staring at me with confuzzled (yea I use confuzzled instead of confused, it's my little word!) looks.

Wow, this was a big place. I started to regret leaving in such a rush, slamming into doors and then opening them as I ran into stone cold walls.

I stopped running and collapsed onto a stone cold floor. A jeep and winnebago were parked here, and a door on the far end of the cold space.

I hugged myself, walking to the room. Maybe Noodle was in there. I opened the door, and turned on the light. Before me was a messy room. Clothes littered the floor and an unmade bed, keyboards strung across walls, and a door leading to what I assumed was a bathroom.

"So, I see yew found my room." I whipped around, startled by the sudden voice, and threw a punch. 2D was sent down, nearly hitting the floor, but quickly catching himself somehow.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry 2D! Ya scared me and when I'm scared I punch people!" I felt his nose, checking for any dislocated cartilage, and found none. "Ih's ok, I'm fine!" He said, dusting himself off and grinning a gap toothed smile. "You sure?" The bluenette nodded rapidly.

"Well, anyway," I started. "You know where Noodle is? I haven't really talked to her and I'd like to know her."

2D nodded once more. "'Er room is up there. Tha's where Russ's room is too." I hugged 2D, apologizing again, and ran off.

**Well, I know this chappy is pretty slow/crappy/boring/short, but I got writer's block. I shall update ASAP!**

**But until next time...**

**BAI-BAI! ^.^**


End file.
